ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Moghancement: Money
Theories of Function "Moogle-powered assistanced from your Mog House. Increases your luck with money." *Increases gil obtained from quests :*Noted gil before and after completing The Merchant's Bidding, it remained consistent with the normal reward. *Increases you luck with gil related gambling games :*Repeated Exit the Gambler 30 times in a row, chances of winning seemed to remain consistent. *Acts as Gilfinder (Increases the amount of gil received from beastmen) *Increases the amount of gil you can receive from fishing. *Increases the amount of gil you can recieve from Treasure Chests. *Increases your gil by XXX, once per game day/game hour/game week/conquest update. :*Acts like a Furniture Quest, and your moogle will "find" some gil every conquest update. It seems to *sometimes* increase gil drops. Sub THF, with the gilfinder+1 hands (cant spell it), the gigas on the 9th floor of Delkfutt's Tower typically give me around 90-120 gil. Usually, this is what I got, even with the moghancement. But occasionally, I got significantly more, 150, sometimes even as high as 190. Tahngarthor 00:46, 4 January 2007 (EST) Tested with an Elvaan War20/Thf10 (Airshipmule), hunting Yagudo in Sarutabaruta. Seen so far no visible effect onto the incoming gil. Will test with switching sub to Mnk Cemalidor 12:48, 10 January 2007 (GMT +1) Further testing: I have continued to slaughter Gigas in Delkfutt's tower. Every once in a while (low, like maybe 5%ish), the mob drops substantially more gil than normal. These gigas typically drop like 80-120 gil with THF sub. Normally, this is what I got. but on a couple of kills (out of *many*) I have gotten over 200 from a kill. (EST) the mobs there *never* drop that much, moghancement is the only explanation. I also sometimes see numbers in the 160s-170s (which would be double of 80-85ish.) So the effect seems to be that it occasionally doubles gil recieved from mobs.Tahngarthor 23:24, 31 January 2007 Tested further with given mule, same zone/mobs, now as War/Mnk. Gil incoming did drop, so my guess is that it might be a 'small' Gilfinder, maybe Enhancing on higher chara levels. Cemalidor 22:03, 10 January 2007 (GMT+1) Tested the money after tally with given Mule, getting nothing after at least the first tally, investigating further. Cemalidor 22:00, 10 January 2007 (GMT+1) Had a look again after tally. Still no more money or getting some from moogle after talking to him. So i suggest it wont happen.Cemalidor, 09:17, 17 January 2007 (GMT+1) Please test: Change in Vendor prices for buy or sell. As ask i went and checked several buy and sell prices. No differences found, sorry. Cemalidor, 22:39, 22 January 2007 (GMT+1) Data Test A test was done by a PFA member here. Which shows a slight increase in gil received. -- 07:48, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Any chance it gives you a tax break on AH or bazaars? --GunnerX 14:54, 15 December 2007 (UTC) On BCNMs, got 10% more gil out of chest when the cehst was opened by a person under this moghancement. All party members got the bonus. It did not matter who traded the orb, only the person opening the chest. Dintar 05:00, 5 May 2009 (UTC)